


Two can play this game

by Liva



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Hannibal is a Cannibal, It's going to be sex at some point, M/M, Murder Family, Slow Burn, Will is done with his shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liva/pseuds/Liva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality hit him like a bomb. In just an instant everything he believed, everything he thought it was true and good banished. Hannibal had lied to him; he was not insane he was sick.  Will knew Hannibal, at least he thought he know him. Until the moment he received his brain results. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, what could have happened if Will found out he had encephalities before everything went to shit in Seson 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two bombs in less than 24 hours

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing something in AO3. I'm pretty nervous. I just want to say that english is my third language so if anything sounds strange you are free to correct me. 
> 
> Second I don't own Hannibal. 
> 
> Third, I hope you will enjoy this. Let's beggin!

Reality hit him like a bomb. In just an instant everything he believed, everything he thought it was true and good banished. Hannibal had lied to him; he was not insane he was sick. Will knew Hannibal, at least he thought he know him. Until the moment he received his brain results.

When he decided to have a second opinion about his brain exam in another clinic he did it because he couldn’t believe he was losing his mind. It was an act of desperation, the last hits of a man who had already lost his fight. It was not an act of distrust. He had trusted in Hannibal since the day he saved Abigail’s life, that day his life changed, he had killed a man, he shot him six times and he enjoyed it. Hannibal had been there with him, had been his paddle. Will did not tell Hannibal of his second exam because he was afraid of being judged as weak and incapable of coping with a mental illness by the only person he decided to trust.

So when the doctor had returned with his second results… He couldn’t believe that he has been so blind. He had encephalitis, half of his brain was swollen and Hannibal knew it. Hannibal had to know! Will had googeled “encephalitis” and checked the symptoms, he had them all. A doctor like Hannibal would have realized sooner of his sickness. Not only that, Hannibal had insisted that was a mental illness until Will had told him he was going to the hospital. In that moment Hannibal all but offered to give his assistance with a doctor of his choice. So he could fake his results.

FUCKING PSYCOPATHS AND THEIR FUCKING MENTAL GAMES.

Because Hannibal was a psychopath. Chances are that was Hannibal himself who called to the Hobbs house to warn Garret Jacob Hobbs about him. Will was sitting in the hospital room, not the best place to have an epiphany, when he thought about that possibility. Then his brain started to make connections. The Copycat killer has presented his kill to Will as a gift, the next day Hannibal presented himself to his hotel room to talk about that murder. The Copycat killed Cassie Boyle and when she was still alive he took her lungs. The Chesapeake Ripper always took an organ as a trophy while the victim is still alive. The Copycat killer was The Chesapeake Ripper. But that wasn’t all, the Chesapeake Ripper has medical knowledge; Hannibal Lecter was an ex-surgeon. The Chesapeake Ripper likes to create beauty; Hannibal is a patron of the arts. The Chesapeake Ripper took organs as his trophies; Hannibal… Hannibal was an excellent cook.

See? See?

Now at last Will was able to see. He could see Hannibal’s design. Hannibal, his “friend”, was a cannibal psycho killer and wanted to turn Will into one. And now… what? He should call Jack, tell him about his sickness and Hannibal. But was he going to believe it? A killer of Hannibal’s level wouldn’t leave any clues and even Jack had to follow the law in some aspects. No, if he told the true he would lose his leverage and Hannibal would escape.

He could… kill Hannibal. Will thought for a moment. He could break into his house with his gun and shoot him. Hannibal wouldn’t expect that. He could save a lot of lives this way, and wasn’t he doing this hateful job to save people? The only problem was… shooting him seemed so crude and it lacked intimacy. His relationship with Hannibal has been all about intimacy. Will bared his mind for Hannibal; he will not be satisfied unless he could take the same from Hannibal. In that moment Will realized another thing, that he was putting his desire for vengeance in front of human lives. He was falling in to darkness; his friendship had become hate and grief. Will was changing, just like Hannibal wanted him to do and wasn’t that horribly ironic? At the end the doctor will get what he wanted, but that will come with a price; his freedom. If he wanted to catch Hannibal he would have to keep his façade and that meant he couldn’t receive medical attention. Hannibal would notice every small change in Will’s condition.

With his mind clearer than it had been for weeks, Will walked out of the hospital room. “Mr. Graham! Mr. Graham! Stop, you should stay in the hospital! Your condition is very serious” The doctor shouted but Will was to fare away to be stopped by him. Will sped up his pace; he kept walking until he got to his car. He started the car and drove to Wolf Trap; he had a lot to plan.

Will stepped out of the car to be received by seven happy dogs that were very happy to see him. “Hi! Good boys, good boys! You are all awesome! ” He said petting every one of them “You don’t lie to me, never. I should just stay with you forever.” After greeting everyone he entered his home followed by all his pack. He was grateful to have them; they gave him a sense of routine and stability. For a brief moment, while Will was feeding them, he forgot about Hannibal. After that he went direct to bed, he didn’t eat anything since that morning but he didn’t have stomach at the moment. He undressed himself and went to bed in just his brief and undershirt, he knew he will have nightmares that night, but for once he wasn’t afraid of them.

_He was alone, surrounded by dark trees, lost in a never ending forest. He started to walk; he knew he wasn’t going to be alone much longer. He wasn’t wrong, as always the stag received him. The creature stared at him, with those eyes that invited him to explore the darker places of his mind. Will looked in to those eyes and let himself see. That creature was him, all his darkness and his fears incarnated. He could see that now, maybe he always knew but he wanted to deny it. Will got closer to the beautiful beast and put one hand in his majestic head. The creature let him, pleased that his master didn’t negate his existence anymore. Then the stag walked away, and Will followed him. He needed to see the darkness to be able to fight it._

Will was awakened by the sound of his mobile phone. He was covered in sweat and his head ached. To know what caused the pain didn’t help much if he couldn’t treat it. He answered the phone, it was Jack.

“Will, we have a body, I’m sending you the location” Jack said as a greeting. “We think it is The Reaper but we need you to confirm it.”

“Was any organ missing?” Will asked starting to get up. He looked at his digital clock 4:23 AM “Why we always find the bodies at this insane hours?”

“Yes, the heart. It’s his usual modus operandi, clean incisions and organ removal. But at the same time it’s not… This is a really disturbing case Will, and I’m awake since 3 am so you can’t complain about crazy hours.” Jack said in his usual boss voice.

“Ok I’m in my way, I’ll bring coffee.”

“Will…” Jack said and stopped himself, like he was rethinking his next words “you seem more centered today. This is good; you seemed a little off in the last case.”

“I didn’t seem off Jack, I was really done with everything and I wanted to quit. But yes, I’m feeling more like myself today.”

“GOOD. Keep it this way, I don’t know what Doctor Lecter does but it’s working, so keep it this way.”

Will wanted to laugh at that, but he didn’t instead he said goodbye and hanged up the phone. He got dressed in a moment and checked his phone for the address; it was pretty close for that he was grateful. He entered in to his car and went to work.

He arrived at the scene of the crime and hour and a half later. He parked his car nearby, took the three cups of coffee that he bought and walked in to the park. He found Bev in front of the yellow tape. She seemed kind of annoyed so Will was glad that he had bought an extra cup of coffee for her.

“Oh! Thank you; I really needed that.” She said after two sips “But just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I like my coffee with caramel and vanilla.”

“I’m an FBI… kinda, my job is to now things.” Will answered trying to make easy talk, it wasn’t his strong point, socializing never was.

“I’m under investigation agent? Vanilla is a serious business” She said with smile and Will loved her for that. Bev was a breath of fresh air; she understood his lack of social skills and treated him with the same easy going attitude that she used for everyone. Plus she thought he was funny, and that was always appreciated. After the two of them finished his coffee she changed her attitude and entered to her “work mode”. “The police screwed up the crime scene AS ALWAYS. Daah one might think that the fifth time that you tell them DON’T TOUCH ANYTHING they would learn, but no.” Will nodded and sighed, that will be an eternal war, he thought. “Jack is in there, good luck” Bev pointed as goodbye and winked an eye at him. Yes, he really liked Bev, and she was a good agent maybe in the future he would ask for her help but before that he had a date with the Chesapeake Ripper.

The Chesapeake Ripper was an artist with a very dark sense of humor, he treated his victims like if they were pork, tortured them and used their bodies to produce his art. Elevating those people, that didn’t deserve life to a refined murder tableau. When Will trespassed the yellow tape he knew that, but he couldn’t be prepared for what he saw. The victim was a middle aged brunette woman who was completely nude except for the creeper that partially covered her body. She was attached to a big elm by five thin metal bars incrusted in the palms of her hands, her legs and her neg. She reminded Will to a dead butterfly who was impaled and exposed in a collection. Her arms were open, as she was expecting a hug, or trying to give one. But the most important thing was the flowers. The Chesapeake ripper had replaced her eye balls for two pink daises and her heart for a bouquet of pansies, violets and red roses.

Will just couldn’t stop watching her; she was incredibly beautiful like that. He was cached off guard by Jack. Who appeared behind him and asked “So, what do you think, is the Ripper?”

“Yes Jack, it’s him.” There wasn’t need for anymore words. Jack simply nod and said “OK EVERBODY OUT!” And then Will was alone, he took a deep breath and then he let the pendulum swing three times.

“This pig is unaware of my presence. She seemed busy like she had to go somewhere; she also seemed busy the day that she tried to pass in front of me and other three persons who were patiently waiting in the queue of one of my favorites wine stores. I drug her and I take her in to my car. Then I go to the park. I have everything prepared, scalpels, metal bars and flowers. I’m going to turn that useless pig into something beautiful, a present for him. I take her out of my car, she is awake now, the drug only let her incapable of move her body. That doesn’t mean that she doesn’t feel pain, it just mean that she can’t do it anything about that. I stab her with the metal bars first, I put special care at the one that goes against her neck; I don’t want her died just yet. Then I grab my scalpel, I need to take her eyes to make my vision come true. I make the incisions clean and quick; there are tears of blood covering her face, it’s beautiful. Then I go to her heart, and for a moment I think that it is his heart. It’s strange to perform for somebody; I have never done it before. But he deserves it; he will watch to my masterpiece and see the beauty of it. This is my design”

Will took a moment to recover and then reality hit him again. Hannibal Lecter, had lied to him, was the Chesapeake Ripper and most importantly was obsessed and in love with him.


	2. Breakfast and flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's me, Liva! I wanted to update yesteday but college keeps getting in my way! But well I'll keep writting when I can. I would like to update once a week at least but I never know D: Sorry about that.
> 
> Thanks a lot for your love and your comments! It means a lot to me, really.
> 
> I hope you enjoy thins!

When Will opened his eyes he found himself in a place that he instantly recognized. Lately it had become his second home. He was in Hannibal’s kitchen, which was good; at least he wasn’t lost in the woods. For an instant Will thought how ridiculous was that he could feel so at ease in the home of a mass murder, but he was. He looked at his watch. “It’s 9:06 am. I’m in Hannibal’s kitchen in Baltimore, Maryland. My name is Will Graham” He said.

He had lost time, a little more than two hours. The last thing that he remembered was being staring at that woman’s body; he checked his phone, there wasn’t any missing calls from Jack so it was save to suppose that he gave his conclusion about the Ripper and drove to Hannibal’s house.

He had to be careful; Will had run from the hospital because he knew that they will make him stay in the hospital. It was obvious that Hannibal will found out about Will’s intentions if he was admitted in to the hospital and even if he tried to medicate himself the secondary effects of corticosteroids would be obvious for the Doctor. If he wanted to get him, and he did, he had to bare the pain. But at the same time those black spaces in his memory made him too unstable. He had an idea but he needed to polish it to make the perfect plan and he had to do it soon.

His thoughts were interrupted by the strong smell of coffee. Will looked up and saw Hannibal preparing coffee for two. “Ah, you are with me again. Good morning Will” Hannibal said offering him a cup of coffee. “How long have you been away dear Will?” He asked. For a moment Will was frozen, Hannibal acted so natural, politely and caring… How could this man who was so patient and friendly with him be a psychopath? For a moment Will thought that maybe what happened the previous day was a hallucination a stupid dream created by his sick brain. But it was just a second, he couldn’t doubt himself, he knew he was right. So, Will took a sip of his coffee and put himself together. “Roughly two hours.” He said without meeting Hannibal’s eyes. In that moment Will was glad of his zero social skills, it was a lot easier to act like everything was normal if he didn’t look at Hannibal directly.

“The last thing I remember was looking at the Chesapeake Ripper last victim, I was doing my “thing” and well I had this sort of revelation and then I was here. Sorry for coming at these early hours by the way.” He said while sitting in the kitchen only armchair. “I suppose that I was acting quite normal because I didn’t receive any calls from Jack.”

“Yes, you were acting normal, you answered my questions politely enough but you weren’t there. I noticed the difference.” Hannibal went to the freezer and took some eggs and bacon. “I was about to make breakfast, do you want some?” Will knew about the cannibalism, knew that if he wanted his plan to work he had to act normal, that didn’t meant that he was ready to partake in cannibalism.

“No, thank you I’m not hungry.”

“Will…” Started Hannibal, while giving him a warning glance. “When was the last time you ate something?” He looked very serious while asking that.

“Yesterday… Morning” Answered Will and those words sounded like defeat. Will knew that Hannibal will insist in feeding him, and Will would have to accept.

“Will, you have to eat. Your body is subjected to a lot of stress and you can’t possibly hold your life style just with coffee. I insist in preparing breakfast for you.” Hannibal said and a wave of rage ran trough Will. Yeah, his body was subjected to a lot of stress and that was his fault! But he just smiled shyly and nodded.

“Yeah, you are right.”

Hannibal prepared a simple egg and bacon scramble, but he seasoned it with some herbs and species and Will knew that it will taste heavenly. Hannibal moved around the kitchen with the grace of a gazelle, but at the same time he looked like a predator, surrounded by all of his knives. And Will just thought why he took so long to realize who Hannibal truly was, nobody could be that perfect and precise if he wasn’t hiding something. Hannibal finished preparing breakfast and set the food in two beautiful dishes. Will took the two mugs of coffee and walked with him in to the dining room. They set the table together and sat; Hannibal in the head of the table and Will at his right side. Will never gave much thought at the fact that Hannibal always sat in the head but now he saw it as an act of power. Hannibal always thought that he was above the rest of mortals, like a god. “Not for much longer narcissistic megalomaniac.” He thought. They started to eat; Will tried to act normal but was really nervous at the prospect of eating human meat, knowing what it was. But he was surprised at how easy it was to eat Hannibal’s food. As always the food tasted delicious and he was really hungry, plus he knew inside his head that it make no sense to be disgusted now, it was too late for that.

“So Will, tell me about that revelation that you had at the crime scene of the Chesapeake ripper. It must have been something great to cause that sort of impression at you. “Hannibal asked with his psychiatrist tone of voice.

“Oh yes, it was something big. The Chesapeake Ripper has a _crush_ , on me.” Will said and he observed a minuscule sign of distaste in Hannibal’s mouth at the sound of the word “crush”. Of course he will be displeased at being described as someone with a crush; Will had to control himself to not laugh at that right moment.

“Do you think the Chesapeake Ripper took a romantic interest in you? Why is that?”

“Well, he sent me flowers.” Will said with a dark smile in his lips. “He killed a woman, impaled her to an elm, covered her with some creeper, took off his eyes replacing them for pink daises and took his heart and put in his place some violets, pansies and roses.”

“Sounds like a confession of love to me” Hannibal said clearly pleased with the situation “but why do you think this present was made for you?”

“He let me see a little more of himself. I always had problems when I tried to see the Chesapeake Ripper because his kills don’t reflect any emotion. He thinks of himself as an artist and his victim are only something inferior and ugly that he will transform to art. He kills because he can, but he knows that only he will appreciate his tableaus by what is mean to be, something beautiful and dark. So normally he kills only for his pleasure or to mock the victim and the FBI. But today it was different; he was performing for someone that has the ability to see what he sees, somebody that is able to understand him, that is me. ” Will explained as he ate with calm. He felt a little like an idiot saying out laud something that the two of them already knew but when he looked to Hannibal he was surprised to find him smiling. It was a tiny smile but Will knew that was sincere, Hannibal was smiling because he felt happy, not because he was mocking him or feeling superior.

“You say that you have problems to see the ripper but it seems to me that you can see him pretty well. I’ve been reading a lot about him lately and nobody described his artistic motivations.”

“Well Jack has got my mind all around the ripper lately. Sometimes I think that he would prefer me in a cell, surrounded by case files where he could watch me 24 hours.” Will sighed. “The Chesapeake ripper must have been following my last cases, they were all over the news. Maybe he was pleased with me went I was the only one that assured that Abel Gideon was not him… And now I have a dangerous admirer.”

“You don’t seem very displeased for his attentions Will.”

“He is quite a romantic.” He joked.

“Indeed he is.” Hannibal affirmed and took a sip of his own coffee. ” The murder scene that you described to me confirms that. Do you know about the language of the flowers Will?”

“Just the basics, I know that a red rose means I love you but that’s all.” Will answered. “I think that all the plants involved in this tableau are part of his love confession. I have extended knowledge in that field, if you are interested.” Hannibal offered and Will smiled.

“You are versed in very peculiar things _Doctor Lecter_.” Will said playful.

“All knowledge has his uses dear Will, but I have to say that the art of flowers was inculcated to me by my aunt“Hannibal explained “and please, call me Hannibal. I consider you a friend; I don’t makes breakfast for my patients.”

“Ok _Hannibal_ , you can show me the language of flowers.” Will said smiling delighted, Hannibal seemed avid to participate in his own case and that could be his downfall.

They had finished their breakfast so Hannibal offered to move their conversation to the sitting room. Will agreed and they cleared the table together then Hannibal served two glasses of wine and moved to the sitting room. It was nice and spacious, Hannibal guided Will to one of the armchairs near the chimney and Hannibal occupied the other.

“As I was saying the Chesapeake Ripper left you a very detailed message all the plants have their meaning and maybe the place that they occupy could be of some relevance.” Hannibal explained with calm, he seemed relaxed. With time Will learned that when the doctor was at ease his accent showed more, giving a distinct musicality to Hannibal’s speech.

“The demon is in the details and the Ripper is an expert of that art.” Will said sipping his wine and observing Hannibal carefully, any detail could be relevant.

“Yes, any detail has been planed nothing in this tableau is random. Look at the tree for example, you have said that the tree was and elm right? The elm has been known for generations as the tree that represents divine grace and beauty.” Hannibal made a small pause to let his words have the desired effect and then continued “The creeper that covered the girl is also very interesting, it’s a symbol of ties of understanding.”

“Maybe he feels lonely, he lives above humans, acting as a god but that must be a very solitary place.” Will whispered “Maybe he will try to approach me in my daily life, I should be careful from now on.”

“I think so too, you shouldn’t go to your house for a time. That might be dangerous.” The insinuation was implicit in his words; it was obvious that Hannibal was trying to tie Will more and more to himself, offering his house as a sanctuary.

“No Hannibal, I will not give away my house because of him. He doesn’t deserve that. Plus I have to feed my dogs.” Hannibal simply nodded, he didn’t show any sign of being disappointed, his mask always on place. Then he followed his explanation “The violets are often seen as a sign of inner beauty and loyalty and the pansies has a very specific meaning “think about me as much as I think about you””

“Well he doesn’t have to worry about that, I’ll be his loyal investigator and Jack will make sure that I think about him all day.” Will remarked with dark humor, Hannibal wasn’t amused by his annoying remarks. “What about the pink daises in the eyes? What do they mean?”

“I only have eyes for you”

Will had to laugh at that, the Chesapeake Ripper made an eyes pun in the corpse of his victim. Then Will remembered all the cannibal puns Hannibal has made in the course of his relationship and he couldn’t stop himself. His sense of humor was nefarious, and that combined with the situation where they were at the moment was too much for him. At what point his life has turned in to a bloody comedy? Hannibal observed him until he stopped laughing for a bit.

“Will, this is serious.” He said, but his eyes were shining. He appreciated that his sense of humor was well received.

“I know, I know. It’s just… this is very overwhelming. You don’t have to explain me the significance of the red roses, he loves me Hannibal and it is not a nice love. The Chesapeake Ripper is obsessed with me, I can feel it. He will try to make me his, change me, I think he wants to make me kill. He wants me to participate, Hannibal. He wants to share his world to me and if I fail him… He will ruin me.” Then Will got up of the chair “I should leave, you have to go to work and I have to give a class in an hour.”

Will walked to the exit but was stopped by a strong hand. “Will… Please listen, you are in danger and I know you don’t want to show weakness but you have been sleepwalking, loosing time and know someone is after you. You shouldn’t be alone Will.” Hannibal’s right hand stayed in his shoulder, keeping that part of the conversation close and very intimate.

“I can take care of myself Hannibal…” Will insisted but was stopped by Hannibal’s other hand that started to caress his hair and his cheek.

“I know you can take care of yourself Will, but I am your friend and I care for you.” Hannibal continued caressing Will’s hair, forcing him to keep making eye contact then the hand that stood in his shoulder was in his neck, forcing the two of them to be even closer than before.

“I will be a burden for you” Will murmured, his mind was in blank and his body didn’t respond, not the way he wanted to respond. He should feel disgusted, he should be in panic but he didn’t. He felt save, accepted, loved and he knew that made no sense.

“You are never a burden Will; the Chesapeake Ripper is not the only one who sees how beautiful you are.” Hannibal said, he was very close, their fronts were touching and Will thought Hannibal was going to kiss him. “Think about my offer for today, I’m just asking you to consider this.”

“I’ll think about that.” Will answered, his voice was weak and he felt like he needed to breath.

“Good” And then Hannibal’s lips touched his cheek. It was a gentle touch, more light than his previous strokes. Hannibal looked at him and then went back, giving Will the space he so much needed.

“O…Ok, now I must go… I’ll keep in touch, bye Hannibal.” And he didn’t wait to hear Hannibal’s reply to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a looooong conversation between Will and Hannibal. You know? I made a planing for this chapter and a lot more of things should have happened but... Hannibal and Will conversation keep growing, and growing and... Well I thought this story was going to end with 7 chapters but not anymore! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading me and leaving kudos and comments.
> 
> PD: Hannibal smiling https://40.media.tumblr.com/11293c1064b832b4535e3e605efd90f4/tumblr_moofhj1Uzd1s98s10o1_r2_500.png


	3. 4 agents and a death body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry! I have take so long to write this chapter. I've been very busy with college and... I wrote something for Tristhad week. But hey! today's chapter is a little bit longer! Thanks a lot for your kudos and I love every person who comments. Thanks for reading this!

Will was confused, so many things had happened in a very short time and now he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. On one hand he knew how much betrayed he felt with Hannibal on the other, for once in his life he felt understood. How was it possible to hate a person so much but desire their company all the same? Will asked himself if maybe that’s how Abigail felt at the moment. He still remembers the first words the girl had said to him “You are the man who killed my father” she said those words with bitterness. She never said “thank you” to Will for saving her life and at the same time Will knew how much she detested Garret Jacob Hobbs. Will decided to visit her in the afternoon.

When he arrived to the Bureau he felt more focused, his head still hurt but he wasn’t in panic. Talking to his students about cases was sort of therapeutic to him; it kept his body occupied as his mind drifted trough previous cases. When he was giving his class his brain arranged facts in a different manner, searching for the best way to explain his theories to an audience who tried their best to understand and learn. Most times it was a wasted effort (some of his students were really dumb) but at least the intention was there.

When he finished his class he had a better understanding of the recent facts and he knew what he had to do to begin with his plan to capture Hannibal. Capturing and stopping monsters was his job, was the only thing he was good for and he couldn’t let Hannibal’s manipulations (or feelings) stop him.

He left the classroom and went to the lab; Zeller, Jimmy, Bev and the body were there. “Hey coffee boy is here!” Bev greeted him “missing me already?” Will sort of smiled and approached the body.

“That was the last time that I bring you coffee” He said. “What have you found?”

“Well… Mr. I bring coffee but just for ladies…” Price started “we analyzed the metal bars; they are made of stainless steel and that gives us, nothing”

“You can buy this in an online market or in a store.” Zeller completed. “Also I am wounded that you just bought coffee for Bev. I am the boss of this team; I understand that you don’t buy anything to Jimmy, but me?” That earned him a sneer from Price. Today there was a strange good mood in the lab, most times Brian and Price would ignore him but today that wasn’t happening, maybe something good happened when he lost time. Or maybe they just realized that being nice to Will had his rewards.

“Ok guys, I get it, all of you want coffee. I’ll bring it next time” He sighed, he didn’t like the idea of being the coffee boy, but he needed the team on his side. “But maybe you can tell me something about her before?”

“The victim is Veronica Adams, 38 years old, divorced with no children. She worked in a bank and had a good social status. But that doesn’t tell us anything, the Ripper doesn’t have a patron” Zeller informed

“Yes he has” Will disagreed “It’s just that we can’t see it, but I’m sure that there is a patron somewhere. “

“Well maybe this is not the corpse to look for patrons, because it’s very different from all the others he had done in the past.” Beverly said “I think we should analyze the flowers, maybe we can find out where he bought them.”

“Why so many flowers? It’s valentine for serial killers or something?” Asked Zeller smirking.

“Well all of these flowers have positive meaning, so maybe the Chesapeake Ripper is in love.” Completed Price and then both of them laughed, as if somebody like the Chesapeake Ripper could fall in love.

“The flowers are for me” Will whispered gravely “he feels lonely, he wants to be seen and he thought of me.” An uncomfortable silence fell upon them; Brian, Price and Bev stared at Will as if they couldn’t believe what he was saying.

“So you’re saying that the Chesapeake Ripper has a crush on you?!” Beverly asked straightforward “That is cra… Wait, that actually makes sense.” She said.

“That’s nonsense!” Brian argued.

“Well… The Chesapeake Ripper IS a narcissist.” Jimmy started to explain to his really shocked companion”and Will was the only one that can sort of connect with him. Maybe he saw him on tattle.crime and decided to make a move on him. “

“Maybe he is just mocking him.”

“I’ve been talking with Hannibal about the flowers, he said that the flowers the Cheasapeake selected are all about connecting and you know… declarations of eternal love. Believe me Brian; I would prefer the mocking than having a psychopath as a stalker.” Will looked in to Brian’s eyes, he needed him for his plan too, in fact he needed all the science team on his side for the next movement. When he saw that Brian started to get the idea he relaxed.

“Ok…” He finally accepted “Did you tell Jack about that?”

“No.”

“You should, and you should get police protection” Said Jimmy.

“I can’t, that will show weakness.”

“Listen Graham cracker you are in danger and you are going to tell Jack or…” Bev started a tread but was cut by Will himself.

“I can’t Bev, now I am able to catch him but I can’t tell Jack…yet.” That information stopped Bev who changed her expression of concerned older sister to curious agent. “I’m all ears.” She said.

“I didn’t say anything before because I had to confirm if my suspicions were true but now I’m sure. I know what he does with the organs, he eats them.”

“ANOTHER FUCKING CANNIBAL?!?!?” Exclaimed Zeller and Will couldn’t agree more. What were the possibilities? Two cannibals in the same year… That was a really big coincidence.

“I’m sure of that, look at her chest, he took her heart and the only message I can think about is “I want to consume your heart” it was a message to me, he wanted me to SEE” He said trying to make a point, he needed them to believe that the Chesapeake Ripper was a cannibal, his plan depended entirely of that. He smiled internally when he saw Jimmy nodding with his head.

“We always wondered what he did with these organs, now we know. It makes sense; we always thought that he sees his victims like nothing more than pigs. Well… we were right, quite literally. “He said smiling, Will adored the dark sense of humor of Jimmy Price he knew exactly what to say to be funny but not creepy, a talent to maintain the sanity of the team.

“Guys… If this theory is confirmed then I was right! The Chesapeake Ripper DID make sausages out of that people killed last month. So… technically, I was the first one to make the connection.” Brian said and Beverly punched him.

“I can’t believe you! Trying to compete even now! You will be the one who brings coffee and donuts next!” She said “But Will, I still don’t understand why you don’t want to tell Jack about this, he is our boss and he will help you with your investigation.” She said and Brian and Jimmy agreed with her.

“I know, guys I’m not an idiot. “ He said. “I don’t want to tell him because I’m sure the Chesapeake Ripper is spying Jack, do you remember the incident with Miriam Lass arm? He couldn’t have done that if he wasn’t keeping an eye on Jack; and we now he likes to mock the FBI so it wouldn’t be strange if Jack and the Ripper know each other. “The science team was silent during all his explanation but the last sentence made them gasp.

“Are you saying that Jack and the Ripper could be friends?!? “ Brian exclaimed.

“No, I’m not saying that.” Yes that was exactly what he was saying. “But the Ripper could be a nice neighbor or a distant acquaintance of him, maybe they just say “hello” to each other when they meet in the street but If Jack knew about that…”

“He would act strange and alert the Ripper, I see your point.” Completed Jimmy “But I don’t share it Will, your security should come first.”

“Just give me some time; I’m sure I can lure the Ripper to us. This opportunity will not come back easily, you know that. ” Then Will looked in to Jimmy’s eyes, he felt strange about that. He knew the guy for some time now but this was the first time that they have had eye contact. He was surprised to found genuine respect in the man’s eyes.

“Ok, we won’t tell Jack but you have two weeks Will, after that I am going to tell Jack.” Will smiled at him, a soft smile of true gratefulness and Jimmy replied it.

“I’m not ok with this plan.” Brian said and the sighed “Look Will I know we had our differences in the past, but this is something that I can overlook. We should act like FBI and catch this guy following our protocol.” Will looked at Brian eyes, he was having a lot of eye contact that day, but it was a necessary evil. Will could see that Brian didn’t like him, which was reflected all over his face and body language. The reason was that Brian studied and worked very hard to achieve his position; he was competitive by nature and was used to be the number one. Brian hated feeling inferior, and he felt that way every time Will made a connection that solved the case but even with his inferiority complex he still tried to joke with Will sometimes. So Will didn’t like what he was going to say, but it was necessary.

“If you tell Jack about this I’ll tell him about you sleeping with Freddie Lounds, you were the one who told her about the mushroom guy didn’t you?” It was a low blow, Will knew it, but it was necessary. The change in Brian’s expression was immediate; he went from security to scared to ashamed to angry.

“YOU DID WHAT? OH MY GOD BRIAN!” Exclaimed Bev “YOU HOOKED UP WITH THAT BUG? REALLY? ”

“I didn’t know it was her! She fooled me, ok?”

Will didn’t look at them while they were arguing; he didn’t like all the negative emotion that was concentrating in those small walls, his head hurt. He reached for his aspirins and took one, he tried to calm himself, and it wouldn’t help if he started to have an episode in that moment.

“ _Think in a peaceful place Will. When you think you can’t cope with reality you can use your imagination to shield you_ ” He let Hannibal’s calm voice guide him to his refugee, a steam where he liked to fish. He threw the cane and immersed himself in to fishing, Brian and Beverly’s voices disappeared. He was at ease, his breathing was even. “ _Good job Will_ ”

He opened his eyes, he hadn’t lost time, Beverly and Brian were still arguing but not so much as before. He had been able to prevent an episode… and that was thanks to Hannibal psychiatric techniques. Well at least something good would come out of their therapy sessions.

“I have to go” Will said “We have a deal; I will lure the Chesapeake Ripper in less than two weeks. If I fail to do that you can tell Jack and I will assume all the consequences. “The three of them agreed to the terms, Beverly said goodbye telling him “Take care of yourself Graham Cracker.” And he smiled, with that his plan was in motion.

After visiting the science team Will felt better. He had a goal and now he would focus on that goal, he wouldn’t let his empathy or Hannibal’s feelings control him. He had two weeks to do all the things he had to do, after that he will go to the hospital the time frame Jimmy had imposed to him seemed fair. He looked at his watch, it was lunch time but he wasn’t hungry, he decided to go to see Abigail instead. He turned his car on and started to drive. The trip was long but driving was a nice distraction, it cleared his mind.

When he arrived at Port Heaven Psychiatric facility he felt nervous. He went to see her because he thought that she will understand but now something was bothering him, he decided to not think about it and went to Abigail’s bedroom. He knocked at the door three times and entered the room. Abigail was sitting at his bed with a book in his hands. When she smiled when she saw him and Will felt relieved. It was a nice start, he only visited her once when she wake up. After that they went to Abigail’s house and Nicholas Boyle attacked them… Wait something was amiss in that series of events. Nicholas Boyle wasn’t the copycat killer, Hannibal was; then what happened to him? Will looked at Abigail, she seemed tormented and sad but there was something more… Something that Will wasn’t able to see before.

“Hello Abigail” He said “I’m sorry I didn’t visit you before… I didn’t know if you would want to see me.”

“Will” She smiled “Of course I want to see you; it’s nice to talk with someone who understands… Nobody here understands, they try but they can’t.” Will approached to the bed and he sat in a chair nearby. Abigail seemed truly glad to see him and at the same time… There was something amiss, for the first time Will thought in the possibility that maybe Abigail wasn’t as innocent as he thought but a part of him wanted to believe in her. It wasn’t too late to save Abigail.

“Yeah, I know the feeling. I have been going from a psychologist to another all my life. Every one of them thought he knew what was amiss with me.”

“Nothing is amiss with you Will.” She said looking at his eyes. “You are just different from them and they can’t accept difference.”

“I’m glad you think this Abigail… I thought that you believed Freddie Lounds” Abigail started to laugh at that.

“Seriously Will? You should think better of me, I didn’t believe her for a second but you know… Thinks are easier if you let her believe she is right. She doesn’t care for the truth, only for the story.” Will was impressed, he knew Abigail was smart but in that moment he realized she was much more skilled in handing people than he will ever be.

“I should follow your example.” He said.

“You should… I read his blog you know? What were you thinking when you said it isn't very smart to piss off a guy who thinks about killing people for a living?

“ She joked. “Maybe I was thinking in my dogs? Or in how gross her makeup was” Abigail started to laugh at that.

“Really you went there? “

“She looks like a praying mantis, you know it’s true.” He said.

“Oh my god Will, you are worse than Marissa!” She said, and then she stopped laughing. The memory of her death friend still printed in her eyes. Will got up of his chair and sat at her side in the bed. “I miss her you know? She swore a lot but she was a good friend and then she got killed, just like my mother and… my dad.” Abigail’s eyes darkened at the thought of her father. Will noticed that she still called him dad, after all that happened Garret Jacob Hobbs still had a place in Abigail’s heart. Will took her hand and in a comforting way. He took air, he didn’t want to break the comfort they had in that moment, but it was a necessary evil.

“Abigail… What happened with Nicholas Boyle?” He asked, the urgent of his words reflected in every syllable. Abigail’s expression changed, she was in fear now… No, she has been in fear all this time but she had to hide it in order to survive. She looked in to Will’s eyes and whispered.

“I… I killed him but it was in se-self defense. I swear, I… I swear, he attacked me and” She started cry; she looked totally broken and Will had to do something so he hugged her. “I… I don’t want to go to jail… I… I’m a monster.”

“Shhhh It’s ok Abby, it’s ok… Look at me, look at me. I want to protect you, but you have to tell me everything. “Abigail froze in his arms.

“If I tell you everything, I’m sure you will think I’m a monster… ” She said shivering “I won’t Abigail, trust me. I will do anything to protect you.” Abigail looked at his eyes, evaluating the situation, she was silent for a minute then she nodded.

“I did it… I helped my father lure those girls… I didn’t want to, but I knew it was they or me… Nicholas Boyle knew it somehow, he attacked me in the house, he slammed me against the wall I has a knife in my hand and I acted. Hannibal was there… he helped me hiding the body.” Will was shocked by Abigail’s words, for a long time he believed she was an innocent girl. He had grabbed to her innocent like it was a live saving hand, now that he knew the truth he expected to feel disgusted with Abigail but he didn’t. He loved the girl all the same and he still felt paternal of her. Maybe Abigail wasn’t innocent but she was a victim, and he couldn’t not empathize with her. He was in the same situation. So he hugged her more deeply and said. “I also have something to confess you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abigail and the sassy science team join the game! I really like Abigail's character and she will be very important in this story. (This story is tagged as murder family so I think you knew that XDDD) 
> 
> I love the science team! They are a sassy team and ther are a wild card; Brian doesn't like Will, Jimmy and Bev trust evidence. But Will knew that Hannibal will suspect if Jack started to make him questions. We all remember how Hannibal mocked him in his second dinner party when Jack asked to take some food to analyze. So Will decided to go directly to the science team. I write a lot of dialogs... I should add more narrative but this conversations are important.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you want to talk with me you can leave a comment... Or tweet me, my twitter is @777Violeta


	4. Call me crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has take so long, I've been really busy this last days.
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter.
> 
> When I started to write this I made a scheme for the chapters... I thought this will have only 7, now we are in chapter 4 and we are not even in the middle of the story xD So sorry.
> 
> Thank you very much to the people who left kudos to me (in this moment this story has 69 kudos jejejeje) and to the people who commented I LOVE YOU MORE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE.

Abigail was silent, waiting for Will to say something. Will wanted to tell her everything; about Hannibal, his encephalitis, his plan… But he had doubts, what if she didn’t believe him? Or worst, what happened if she chose to support Hannibal? Will was about to have a panic attack. The darkness was surrounding him quickly and it seemed inevitable to drown in it, but when he looked in to Abigail’s eyes he knew he had to tell her. She didn’t know anything, she was in danger. Hannibal would manipulate her, and maybe he was already doing it. Will wanted Hannibal behind bars, wanted him to suffer but… not if that meant to sacrifice Abigail’s security. 

“Abigail…don’t trust Hannibal… he…is the Chesapeake Ripper, the man on the phone… and he killed your friend” Will looked at Abigail; she didn’t say a thing and the fear returned. He felt hot, and sticky, he was going to pass out and he knew it.

“That makes sense…” She said, and then he blacked out.   
**************************  
Hannibal always turned off the phone when he was at his job. It was really rude that the phone started to ring in the middle of a session. He expected the same of his patients, well with a clear exception. He let Will answer his phone, when Will’s phone ringed was always an FBI emergency and that always led to very interesting conversations and sometimes to an excursion at a crime scene. Hannibal loved it. 

That day a phone rang in the middle of his session with Franklin, a patient he loathed and was silently glad for the interruption.

“Franklin, I’m sorry is my emergency phone, I have to take it.” He said serious and Franklin nodded in a way that made Hannibal think of Will Graham’s dogs, slimy and annoying. Hannibal answered the phone but didn’t say anything until he heard Abigail’s voice at the end of the other line. 

“Hannibal this is horrible! Is Will he came to see me and… Hannibal we need you here.” Hannibal made an uncomfortable noise. He didn’t like when his plans took strange detours.

“Abigail calm down, breath… Tell me what happened.” He said with a calm tone of voice, one he only used with patients that were mentally unstable. 

“Will came to see me… We were having a great time; you know… getting closer… and then he passed out! I called an ambulance and they say he is having a seizure! “Hannibal could smell Abigail’s fear from his office. He didn’t think that her relationship with Will had evolved that much. She and Will had been seeing each other without him; Hannibal wasn’t very pleased with that. Abigail was supposed to be their daughter, someone who they could take care as a team. But Hannibal wasn’t worried, Abigail had called him to inform about Will’s condition, so he still had the control of the situation. 

“Franklyn I’m very sorry but I have to cancel our session, an emergency has come up.” The man looked at him with desperation in his eyes, Hannibal wanted to stab them “I’m skipping my 24 hours cancellation policy so this won’t be charged, and we can reschedule a double session for next week, free of charges of course. I deeply apologize but this takes priority.”

Hannibal took his things and escorted Franklyn out of his office, then he got in to the car and drove to the hospital. He went to the information desk and asked for Will Graham. The woman searched for him (a little slow for his tastes) and told him he was admitted thirty minutes ago and that now he was resting the room 412. Hannibal searched quickly for the room, he was… anxious. That was a new feeling for him, he wasn’t used to care so much for a person. Even since he met him, Hannibal knew that Will was something special. There was darkness behind the layers of fear and morality, a talent for violence waiting to be released but that wasn’t all that the man had to offer. Will’s beautiful brain allowed him to see, to truly SEE Hannibal for what he was; an artist, a hunter that walked among men unnoticed until it was too late. For the first time in his life, Hannibal considered to share his life with another human being. What he didn’t expect was the sudden… feelings. He decided to use Will’s encephalitis as a tool to allow Will to embrace his true self and bond the man to him; every time that Will felt unstable he went to Hannibal, that was his design. But lately it wasn’t enough; he surprised himself touching Will more and more, and no long ago he started courting Will with presents and murders. He was really proud of his last work, Will appreciated it for what it was a sign of affection, an invitation to another world… One with only the two of them, surrounded in darkness, blood and death. It will me beautiful. 

When he opened the door a sudden feeling crawled at his back, it was something similar to guilt. But not exactly guilt, he knew why he was doing all this things and he will keep with his plan. But the interesting process of studying Will’s mind in his way to chaos, that normally he would enjoy now was just an annoying step that came before he could have the empath all for himself and he hoped it was over soon. 

Will looked horrible, his beautiful hair was impregnated with sweat and it was visible that he was in pain. His breathing was uneven and his eyes were moving behind his eyelids, he was having a nightmare. Hannibal entered the room and took a seat at his right; at the other side was Abigail. She seemed deeply distressed and worried, she had taken one of Will’s hands and didn’t seem like she was going to let go of it any time soon. They were divine like that, Hannibal could almost taste their pain and knew they would do the most beautiful work of art. Nude and hugging each other, Will with paternal concern and eternal regret watching Abigail’s desperation as they die wrapped in thorns and roses. He would take Will’s brain and heart and cut Abigail’s neck. Yes they would be beautiful, his greatest work of art, but he preferred them pretty much alive. Abigail looked at him, clueless of what terrible thought had crossed his brain a second ago.  
“He is sick Hannibal, he is very sick and…” Abigail couldn’t continue speaking. 

“I don’t know what illness does dear Will have, the brain scan we made didn’t show any anomalies.”

“Well… Something is not ok with him, he has a seizure in front of me! I thought he was going to die. Can a brain scan give a fake negative? Or maybe someone messed up his work? Will has a lot of fever and looks at him, is obvious that he is unwell.” 

“Brain scans don’t lie” Hannibal looked at Abigail’s eyes, blues and full of terror like Will’s and added “but there is the possibility that someone made a mistake, I will check his results with Will’s neurologist.”

After that Hannibal took Will’s right hand and stayed in silence, guarding Will’s dreams. His condition had worsened, Hannibal knew he was running out of time he needed to awake Will’s darkness, soon. Hannibal had a plan B if he didn’t succeed in awaking Will before the man realized his true identity, but it involved getting Will imprisoned and that will take Will apart of him. He would have to let others play with his beautiful brain. The thought of Chilton salivating with that opportunity crossed Hannibal’s mind, it sickened him. He couldn’t allow that, he was going to succeed. 

The room was warm and calm, Abigail had fall in to a light sleep and he was tempted to do the same, it would be a warm and familiar picture for Will to wake up, something to bring them closer but someone interrupted that beautiful calm. That sound were two familiar voices arguing loudly in the hall, Hannibal felt the impulse to sight but he contained it, he couldn’t allow himself to break his mask of eternal calm, never. 

“I told you Jack! You are pushing him TOO HARD! Look where he ended!” Said Alana wrapped in righteous rage, but not directed to the righteous person, Hannibal repressed a smile. How sweet would be Alana’s pain if she discovered the true but that was not going to happen, the only person who could be dangerous to him was sleeping beautifully in that bed. 

“We don’t know why triggered Will! I think it wasn’t our job Alana! He seemed sick out of lately! You can’t tell me to kick him out of the team without proves!” Jack argued. Hannibal was surprised that he noticed Will’s health state, but he also noticed that Will’s sickness didn’t matter a lot to uncle Jack. He only wanted his top profiler back to use him in his crusade against the ripper. So he thought that he wouldn’t be a great obstacle to him, he just had to remain cautious and he was always very cautious. 

Their loud voices were really annoying and threatened to wake up Will and Abigail so Hannibal decided to do something about that, rudeness was not allowed in the place where his Will rested. He opened the door, stepped outside and closed it all in one swift move. Alana and Jack quieted at the sight of him, realizing at last the scene they were making. 

“Jack, Alana, thank you for coming. Will is sleeping at the moment so if you would like to talk I would recommend going outside. Is that amenable?” He asked knowing too well that not Jack or Alana would disagree in those circumstances. Although Alana gave him that look of her that was a mix of concern and reproach, Jack just stared at him like an angry bull but said nothing. 

“Who will take care of Will?” Alana asked, sweet concern replacing her anger.

“Abigail is with him, in this moment I think her presence is the most therapeutic one for Will and I don’t think this conversation will take too long. Shall we go?”   
“Lead the way Doctor.” Jack said, and Hannibal smiled internally “Yes” he thought “I always lead.”

They went outside embraced for an uncomfortable silence, tension could be cut with a knife and wasn’t that hilarious? Will was in a bed and the two persons who were supposed to care for him were too busy throwing knifes at each other to realize what was truly happening with him. Hannibal was not complaining. They stopped in a park just at the right from the hospital, when they were completely alone.

“So, Doctor Lecter could you explain what happened to Will?” Jack asked.

“I’m bonded by doctor patient confidentiality Jack” 

“As you always say he is not officially your patient and we need to know what his state is in this moment!” Jack answered with all the finesse of a hippopotamus in a field of flowers. Hannibal didn’t answer right at that moment, it was all part of a power game he had with Jack, and that until the moment it had brought him amazing results. 

“He was visiting Abigail when he had a seizure, a symptom that could be caused from a brain or a mental illness. Will has been feeling rather unwell the last weeks, his symptoms were getting worse we even visited a brain specialist but the results were negative. ” Hannibal explained.

“So you think that is a mental illness and not something physical?” Alana asked consumed by concern. “If symptoms have gotten this far we should take Will to a mental institution, he is sick and he can’t keep working in the feel like this.” Hannibal expected that answer of her and was quite pleased; if this conversation turned well (and it would) Hannibal would have an amazing price to take home.

“I CAN’T ALLOW THAT” Jack said “Will needs help, that is clear, but lock him into some mental hospital will not help him, and he is saving LIVES I have to keep him working.”

“You have seen what your work does to him!”

“I’m not saying to take him out of the hospital right now Alana! But when he is feeling better he is going back to work”

The pity arguments of Jack and Alana were starting to bore Hannibal to death so he decided to intervene. 

“Jack, Alana I think that this conversation is missing something, Will’s opinion. Even with a mental illness he is still brilliant and capable of making his own choices and in case he is not, the one in charge of his mental wellbeing is me. Now, if you excuse me, my friend needs me”

He then turned back and went directly to Will’s room, he knew Jack and Alana will eventually follow him but he was ready for that. He stopped in front of Will’s room, he could see him through the glass, and he was awake. Will was smiling and grabbing Abigail’s hand, there was a special connection between them, something that wasn’t there before. When has happened that? Abigail was under his influence, Hannibal was sure of that. He and the girl shared a dark secret that bound them together. But something in their body language at the moment told Hannibal that Abigail’s trust wasn’t just Hannibal’s anymore. The only thing Hannibal could come out with that information was that Will has seen Abigail for what she was, and accepted her, and not just that, he loved Abigail. He could see that in the easy smile on Will’s lips, in the caring hand that was holding her hand… A warm sensation surprised Hannibal, and he found himself crying. If Will could accept and love Abigail for what she was he would also love Hannibal, even the darkest parts of him. 

He entered the room more determinate to have Will than ever. Will and Abigail turned over him, smiling.

“Hello Doc- Hannibal.” Will said, it seemed he still had problems to call him by his first name but they were making progress “lately it seems I always cause you problems.”

“You don’t have to apologize for having a seizure, Will. Your only focus should be to recover, and here it seems you have the perfect nurse for that.” He said looking at Abigail who was still grabbing his hand. She looked at him with his clear blue eyes and said.

“Will protected me even when I didn’t know I needed help, now is my turn to return the favor.” Will stroked her hair.

“No need to be so serious kiddo, I’m not going to die of this.”He paused and watched behind Hannibal, his face darkened “maybe die is not such a bad idea.” They turned their heads to watch what Will was pointing with his eyes. Jack and Alana had made their minds and were ready to ambush Will, at least now they were not arguing at loud. They entered, and suddenly the room was too little for so many people. Alana was the first to talk.

“Will, how are you feeling?”

“Like I just had a seizure” He answered dry.

“Doctor Lecter told us that recently you have been feeling sick. Why you didn’t tell us?” Jack asked.

“Oh Jack… I didn’t tell you? Because if my memory doesn’t fail me I told you at the end of the angel maker case that the job was bad for me and you didn’t care and I understand. Your job is to catch the bad guys even if that has secondary effects but don’t come to my room saying I didn’t tell you this would happen.” Jack stood in silence, he was not used to people talking him back but he crossed a like ambushing Will in his hospital room. 

“I didn’t hear that! Call me when you are out of the hospital, your work is waiting.” He said and he leaved the room. The rest of them simply stared at him; no one wanted to talk to Jack when he was in that mood. When things got calm again Alana came by Will’s side, she caressed his hand with tenderness.

“Will, that took a lot of courage I’m happy that you start to see what is good for you and what is not.” She said with that warm smile that she used with kids. 

“Well, Jack was pissing me off and even he can’t boss me around when I’m in a hospital bed.”

“Yes… But what will happen when you are free to go? You will return to work? This incident shows how bad it is for you Will. You should stop and maybe it will be a good idea to pass some time in a psychiatric hospital. It will help you and…” Hannibal observed how Will’s face darkened at the mention of an hospital psychiatrics, he enjoyed every moment of that, Will was too intimate with Alana but every misstep of the beautiful doctor bring Will closer at him.

“Alana, I’m not going to put myself in a psychiatrics where people like Chilton can pick at my head. No now, not EVER.” His answer was cold as ice and it counted with the mute approbation of Hannibal and Abigail.

“But Will in your state of mind you can’t go and come of Wolf Trap! Much less work with Jack!” She said exasperated, Hannibal thought it was the perfect moment to make a move.

“Alana, if you allow me I think we can come with an alternative that satisfies Will, Jack and you.”

Every person in the room looked at him, curiosity in their eyes.

“Will’s problems had worsened because of the stress caused to him by the Chesapeake Ripper, in my sincere opinion he is the subjacent cause of his worsened state of mind. Do you agree Will?”

“Yes… Jack is making me look at the Chesapeake Ripper every day, but I can’t leave the investigation Hannibal! You know I can’t!”

“I’m not asking you to do that Will. Leaving the investigation would be even worse for you because you would felt guilty for not catching him… What I am offering is my house as your sanctuary. You can life in there for the time it takes to catch that killer.”

“And you could keep an eye in Will and prevent another seizure… It seems like a good idea.” Completed Abigail looking at Will’s eyes. 

Will didn’t respond at the moment, Hannibal knew he shouldn’t have to push him the choice was already made and if Will still refused he could bring the fact that the Chesapeake Ripper was obsessed with him and even if he was sane he shouldn’t be alone. With that Will was already his.

“Hannibal I don’t want to impose, you have your work and I feel like everything I do makes you feel deeper and deeper in this world.”

“Will… I came here by my own, but I appreciate the company”

Will looked at him; he even made eye contact and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Hannibal POV, he is starting to see strange things... and he will have Will in to his house but maybe that is not so good.
> 
> What did Abigail and Will talk when Hannibal wasn't there... Suspicious...
> 
> As always feel free to talk to me leaving comments or wou can search me on twitter I'm @777Violeta  
> Love you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was the first chapter. I know Hannibal hasn't made his apperance yet, but he will. Believe me... I write this thing. Comments and kudos are really apreciated.


End file.
